


Strenght and Weakness

by eriah211



Series: Slim Chance [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Guilt, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Fix-it for my own fic 'Slim Chance'. Becker has to deal with the consequences of his decision.





	1. Strenght and Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2012.  
> Fix-it for the first fic on this series, because I didn't have the heart to leave the story like that.  
> Thanks to the wonderful fredbassett for the super-fast beta.

 

The guilt had almost made Becker crumble when the anomaly closed behind them, but it had been Connor’s punch that had thrown him to the floor. Some soldiers had had to grab him to keep him from punching Becker again, but he had kept struggling and shouting. Becker had thought he probably deserved that and worse so, when he got up, he just stood there listening to every curse and reproach.

 

But that had been then and this was now, even if it was only a few minutes later. Now Connor was crushing Abby in a bear hug, like he never wanted to let go and every soldier was cheering for the safe return of their mates. Lester was there too, offering some encouraging words to Becker about a job well done and worst conditions possible, but Becker felt too numb to actually care much about what he was being told. The only thing that he knew was that the guilt hadn’t disappeared at all and that it must show on his face if Lester, of all people, felt the need to cheer him up.

 

Somebody clapped him on the back in a friendly fashion and when Becker turned, he saw the grin of a very scruffy-looking Danny Quinn. Of course, who else? Sometimes the last-minute heroic rescue got everybody killed, but some other times, especially when Danny was involved, the million-to-one chance worked, to everybody’s amazement. It had been a few months since he’d gone through the anomaly again chasing after his brother, but somehow he had managed to get to the future in time to save the men that had been left behind thanks to a sonic artifact that he was now showing to a very interested Matt. Lester had already got from him something that looked like one of Helen’s anomaly opening devices, which Danny had used to re-open the anomaly and bring everybody back home.

 

But Becker was not really paying much attention to that either because it looked like Connor had finally stopped crushing Abby and she was turning around looking for somebody. When Abby’s eyes finally met his, Becker took a deep breath and, gathering all the strength he had left, he made a step towards her.

 

.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becker just wanted that awful day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful fredbassett for beta duties.

 

Becker left the ARC as soon as he could without looking like he was running away. But he knew he was running away and probably Danny did too, from the look he had given Becker when he saw him leaving.  When Becker arrived home he locked the door, threw his jacket and boots across the room and fell on the bed without even turning off the light.

 

He stayed there going over the events of the day again and again. He had been right about one thing, Abby did understand his decision or so she had said, but her eyes had looked a bit hollow; her smile, a bit fake, and their quick and awkward hug hadn’t been comforting at all. Connor had just stood a few steps apart, not making eye contact with him, but he guessed it could have been worse.

 

Becker heard the bell ringing insistently and Danny’s voice asking him to let him in, but Becker just closed his eyes and waited for Danny to give up and leave him alone with his misery. When the noise finally stopped, though, he didn’t feel relieved, he just felt cold and lonely. A few minutes later, the noise of the front door opening reminded him that Danny wasn’t a man who would easily give up. Danny came straight into the bedroom and unceremoniously pushed Becker slightly aside to make room in the bed for himself. With a tired sigh, Danny sat with his back against the headboard and ruffled Becker’s hair teasingly with his hand, but Becker was too tired to complain and he just kept staring at the wall.

 

“You make it all look so easy,” Becker said after a long silence.

 

“That it looks easy doesn’t mean that it really is,” Danny replied, tiredness evidently in his voice. “The first time I got to that place all that was left of them was a bunch of bones and shreds of uniforms, a few locks of blonde hair on a skull and some guns.”

 

Becker sat up and looked at Danny with a shocked expression on his face.

 

“The guns were useful, though, because the next anomaly took me a bit too far in the past and the complex was intact and very crowded. Not very nice people, they liked experimenting too much, but the security system was really crappy,” Danny added with a grin. “I took the sonic weapon from there, before it all went to hell.”

 

It was still his old grin, but Becker saw that it didn’t reach his eyes, like it used to do.

 

“It took me quite a long time and many anomalies to find the correct date and place again, I could still be wandering around if it wasn’t for Helen’s device,” Danny explained, the grin disappearing from his face. “I can tell you that it’s not nice to face a ghost from your past as solid and determined as her. At least it was the Helen before her batshit-crazy phase.”

 

Becker noticed that Danny had quite more grey hair than he remembered and deeper wrinkles around his eyes.

 

“How long took you to get there in time to save them?” Becker asked him quietly.

 

“Quite long,” he answered. “Fortunately for us the future was like a gruyere cheese, there were anomalies everywhere. You know what they say: if at first you don’t succeed…”

 

“You didn’t give up. You didn’t leave them die there,” Becker said. He didn’t add what he really wanted to say, “But I did”, but it wasn’t necessary.

 

“You did what you had to do,” Danny told him staring seriously at him. “And I did what I had to do. I have been wandering around time long enough to know that the future started going to hell because of something we did, or something we didn’t do, I’m not sure, but I can tell you that what happened today was important and that it had to be changed.”

 

“Now you’re confident enough to mess with timelines?” Becker asked him.

 

“Of course! You’re so lucky that I’m in the team, soldier boy,” Danny answered with a cocky smile.

 

Something finally loosened inside Becker and he started laughing softly. When his laughs turned into sobs, Danny just hold him tightly without saying a word.

 

End


End file.
